


1938，4月10日

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	1938，4月10日

——“过来，路德维希。”  
他低声命令道。红色瞳眸在蒙着浅青灯罩的铜台灯昏暗的光线中，透出某种异常的灼灼色彩。  
毛毯无声地从躺椅上滑落下来，连同那些尚未写完的零散乐谱。  
黑色皮革手套摁在苍白的颈脖上。  
细碎的棕发掠过了指尖。  
被解开的领巾下隐约锁骨的美好轮廓。  
是谁在黑暗中叹息了一声。 

 

二十万人朝新霍夫堡皇宫的阳台发出海啸般的欢呼的那一刻，罗德里赫安静地闭上了眼睛。路德维希低下头，去吻那个沉静得有点反常的贵族少爷，舌尖生硬地挤开干燥的唇齿，深入口腔，碰触着那温热的内壁，试探性地抵着对方的舌尖，有点笨拙地吮吸着。但被吻的人只是慵倦地时不时作出毫无激情的回应，仰着头，渐渐地，似乎整个人都要向后倾斜。  
他觉得有点不对劲，将摁在罗德里赫肩膀上的左手略略下移，环过了对方的背部。  
罗德里赫在交缠的唇齿间发出一声如释重负的叹息，忽地倒了下去。  
金发的年轻人愣了愣，不得不赶紧揽住对方的腰部，将那仿佛突然被抽去生命的躯体拽过来，这样罗德里赫就整个人瘫在了他的怀里，头颅低低地靠在他的肩膀上，眼睛紧闭。  
几乎是在同时，他听到皇宫阳台上传来元首激动得几乎带着哭腔的声音——  
“第三帝国万岁！”  
人山人海再次沸腾。  
那一刻，罗德里赫只是毫无生气地躺在他怀里。  
阅兵式结束后，他小心翼翼地抱起始终没有睁开眼睛的贵族少爷，乘坐装甲车回到维也纳的临时总部。之后铺天盖地而来的与合并有关的各项事务，也令他来不及进行更多的思考，他匆匆将罗德里赫交给勤务兵，叮嘱了几句，就一头扑进了工作中。他在维也纳只能停留短短的几天，这些天里面他必须完成所有重要职权的移交工作，即使高效如他，也深感压力重大。  
通宵工作了一整夜之后，他从如山的文件堆中站起来舒展筋骨，顺便给自己泡了杯黑咖啡，忽然想起了罗德里赫。  
——一切似乎都和昨天一样。  
音乐家安静地躺在总部的沙发上，盖着蓝灰色的军大衣，似乎正沉浸于最深的梦境之中。  
他皱了皱眉头，俯下身，轻拍罗德里赫的面颊，喂，该醒醒了。  
毫无反应。  
这是怎么回事？他挠了挠头。虽然说合并初期有些消极的反应是正常的，但总不至于沉睡不醒。也许等到那些繁琐的移交事务处理完毕的时候，情况会有所好转？  
从某种程度上来说，他的猜测并没有错。当天黄昏，罗德里赫总算醒了过来，喝了杯红茶，顺便抱怨了一下德国红茶的质量，然后他向勤务兵要一份当天新出版的王冠报。  
抱歉。所有奥地利报纸都必须经过整顿和审查，这是Gleichschaltung政策的要求。①勤务兵回答道。这里只有昨天出版的《人民观察员》，您要吗？  
罗德里赫紫色的眼睛很快黯淡了下来。他沉默着摇了摇头，低下头长久地注视着茶杯里摇荡的深红色液体。  
然后，他再次陷入沉睡。  
下一次醒来，已经是两天之后了。他还是那副理所当然的神气，指使年轻的勤务兵去买一种叫做“萨赫”的糖霜小蛋糕，并且详细地给出了与蛋糕相配的咖啡应当如何制作的方法——“孩子，如果直接对萨赫酒店的人说要咖啡，是会被人耻笑的。这里跟德国可不一样。”  
可是这里已经是德国了。您到底明不明白？小勤务兵不耐烦地说。  
仿佛是在印证他说的话似的，房门忽然被打开，已经通宵工作了几夜的路德维希站在门口，军大衣穿得整整齐齐，军帽也已一丝不苟地戴好。他看到坐在沙发上的罗德里赫，似乎是松了口气，然后直接走过来，生硬地拽起后者的手。  
该回柏林了。你必须跟我一起回去。  
罗德里赫一言不发地站起来。也许是睡得太久的缘故，他摇晃了几下，但很快就挺直了脊背。  
——“我明白。”走出房门前，他转过头，用口型对那个年轻的勤务兵无声地说，“我明白。孩子。”  
然而，他的行为远非像是明白这个事实的样子。开往柏林的火车上，他几乎是贪婪地注视着窗外掠过的风景，仿佛要将这片土地上的每个细节都刻进脑海里。但一个小时后，他眼中的光芒就消失了。火车已经驶出奥地利国境，进入捷克。他靠在暗红的皮革软座上，目光漫无边际地停留在窗外的某个地方，然后慢慢地，阖上了眼睛。  
路德维希抬起头，皱着眉头，注视着他再次陷入漫长的沉睡。  
金发的年轻人伸出手，隔着软座间的桌子，抚摸他苍白的面颊。  


 

他们在接近午夜的时刻抵达柏林，火车总站却热闹有如白昼。最高指挥部的军官们、狂热的德奥合并的支持者们、甚至是部分奥地利裔的柏林市民，都在那里等待着他们。火车鸣着汽笛缓缓入站的时候，人群开始挥舞起手中的小彩旗，兴奋地翘首以盼。  
一个他们所企盼已久的，所有日耳曼人统一于同一个政治实体之下的梦想。  
一八七一年的苦涩，一九一九年的遗憾，在此时此刻，都被抛到了脑后。  
路德维希望着车窗外那一张张冻得微微发红，却仍然洋溢着欢愉的面庞，冷峻的嘴角边露出一丝难得的笑意。看啊，罗德里赫。人民在欢迎你。他说。  
——罗德里赫？  
他站了起来，隔着桌子摇晃那仍然在沉睡的音乐家的肩膀。这种时候，你好歹给我醒着，喂！罗德里赫的头颅低低地垂了下来，几缕棕色的发丝拂过他的手背。呼吸声深沉匀停，丝毫没有醒来的意思。  
车门哗地打开。  
人群开始欢呼，愈发热烈地摇晃着小旗。荣耀归于第三帝国！荣耀归于和平合并……  
欢呼声突然低了下来，混杂着奇怪的窃窃私语。路德维希就在这含义复杂的议论声中，阴沉着脸走出火车，怀里还抱着被军大衣裹得紧紧的罗德里赫。后者几乎整个被蓝灰色的大衣给包了起来，只露出黑色的靴子和一小部分苍白的侧脸。  
没有想象中的威风凛凛，更没有想象中的感人场面，那些准备对自己的母国致以问候的奥地利裔市民们目瞪口呆地看着罗德里赫蜷缩在一件厚厚的呢子大衣里，双目紧闭，表情几乎是冷漠的，全然不似他们所设想的那般——泪流满面地拥抱自己的孩子，说着，我终于回来了。  
那本该拥有所有荣耀的第三帝国，就这样有点狼狈地抱着罗德里赫，磕磕绊绊地穿过了人群，对高级军官们生硬地点了点头。回去吧。  
坐上汽车的时候，路德维希总算松了口气。  
很好。你算是报复回来了。  
他低头注视着躺在自己膝上的罗德里赫，若有所思地拨开那顽固地沉睡着的音乐家额前的散发，用指尖轻抚过那闭合的眼睑。  
——你都看到了什么？那本写着“Austriae est imperare orbi universo”的手稿？弗里德里克五世在罗马被教皇亲手戴上冠冕的辉煌场景？查理五世盛极一时的世界帝国？玛丽亚•特雷西亚在匈牙利议会上流下的眼泪？一八四八年革命在维也纳燃起的熊熊火焰？抑或是……  
一八七一年那最终的别离？  
他将手掌轻轻地覆在罗德里赫的眼睛上。  
别再看了。他说。 

 

后来的事实证明，过于“和平”的合并给他带来的麻烦，远不止是在火车站的尴尬时刻。  
——不仅效率低下，还处处挑剔，摆贵族架子。Scheiße，明明就是个混血的杂种……  
——更要命的是，他还总是消极怠工，在沙发上一睡就是大半天，叫也叫不醒。  
——那家伙压根就不是当军人的料。路德维希在想什么？怎么会让他进入最高指挥部？  
路德维希听到诸多军官当面或背地里的抱怨，满脸哭笑不得的表情。他本以为派给罗德里赫一些简单的工作，给材料分分类什么的，至少不会惹出多大的麻烦。结果仍然引来一片怨声载道。  
他摁了摁眉心，寻思着是不是应该再去拿点胃药。  
楼下忽然响起了一阵喧嚣，G4型越野车的轰鸣声，吵吵嚷嚷的叫声，混杂着他再熟悉不过的哈哈哈哈的狂傲笑声。老子训练装甲部队回来了还不赶快向老子敬礼！  
那笑声似乎还没完全消散，走廊外已经传来轰隆隆的脚步声，基尔伯特嘭地踹开门，风尘仆仆地冲进办公室，浑身仿佛还带着尘土味和机油味——路德！快给我看看你长高了没有！  
路德维希仍然摁着眉心，站起来。哥，我已经不是……  
没等他说完，基尔伯特就扑了上来，用戴着沾满黑色油污的白手套的手，狠狠地把他的金色脑袋摁着揉了一通，又长了！又长了！果然不愧是那该死的Anschluß！②哈哈！  
不，身高其实跟Anschluß没有什么关系……  
我已经等不及要看那个小少爷的臭脸！看他穿着我们家的军服！听我们发号施令！两百年来我等的就是这一刻！基尔伯特砰砰地拍着桌面，厚厚的文件堆也随之一震一震。  
路德维希无奈地看着自己兴奋得像个孩子的兄长，但唇边还是浮起了不易觉察的笑意。  
罗德里赫就在总部档案处，我带你去见他。  
基尔伯特满意地哼了一声，用左手蹭蹭鼻子，在脸上抹出道黑黑的油渍来。 

 

——这算什么？  
基尔伯特的眼角抽搐了一下。  
昏暗的办公室，被尚未分类处理的各种文件给塞得满满当当，甚至连办公桌和书架也容纳不下，只能乱七八糟地成沓成沓堆积在地上，几乎没有给人落脚的地方。更何况，这个房间还塞下了一个与之不成比例的布制沙发。那位办事极为不勤勉的尉官，正蜷缩在沙发上，裹着厚厚的军用毛毯，睡着在德国人看来简直是应该遭到天打雷劈的午觉。  
喂，我是要见那个臭屁的小少爷，可不是来监督某个摸鱼的中尉。基尔伯特重复道。  
路德维希叹了口气，踏进房间，一路注意着不要踩到散乱一地的文件，走到沙发前，伸出手，掀开毛毯的一角，露出那个尉官日显苍白的睡颜。  
——他就是罗德里赫。  
太可笑了。基尔伯特说。  
我要看到的是昔日辉煌的帝国为今日膝下之臣。而不是这个。  
喂！你听到了吗！他朝罗德里赫恶狠狠地吼。  
然后他就再也不说话了，只是长久地凝视着昔日敌人的面庞。  
一阵风扬起了窗帘，将办公桌上四散的几张文件吹落地面，然后，露出了桌面上一排整整齐齐的小刀的刻痕。  
——那是钢琴的黑白键。 

 

基尔伯特翌日清晨就回了第二装甲师。③一如来时那般匆忙。  
大爷我对办公室和官僚的气味过敏。他嘴里叼着一片烤吐司，咕咕囔囔着。  
路德维希无奈地把洗好熨干的外套递给他。  
别再把机油蹭上军装了。哥。  
机油味儿算什么！基尔伯特大大咧咧地说，在我看来，文件的腐烂味儿才要命呢。  
但他似乎想起了什么，很快就沉默了下来。只是闷着头穿衣服。  
轰隆隆发动他那辆心爱的G4型越野车的时候，基尔伯特忽然回过头，说了一句什么。  
音节被柏林清晨的凛风撕扯开来，湮没在轰鸣的发动机声中。  
然后他猛地一踩油门，忽地冲出最高指挥部的大门，连朝他敬礼的哨兵都没来得及看到他脸上的神情。  
路德维希站在那里，浅蓝色的瞳眸中带着几分茫然。  
那天早晨，档案处的那位办事极为不勤勉的中尉先生很难得地没有在睡。当路德维希走进办公室的时候，发现他正站在窗前，凝视着远处哥特教堂的料峭尖顶。那逆着光的瘦削背影让路德维希不得不注意到，前些日子才为他量身订做的军服，竟然已经变得过于宽松了。  
听到皮靴踏在深蓝色地毯上的沉闷声响之后，中尉转过身来，没有敬礼，只是朝他简略地点了点头。  
元首有新的指令。罗德里赫说，声音仍然是低沉而和悦的，只是听不出什么悲喜起伏。信件就在桌上，你自己看吧。  
路德维希不得不克制自己要提醒那位中尉见到上级应当行礼和使用敬语的冲动。毕竟那是罗德里赫。他暗暗对自己说，走到桌前，拿起那封信。  
Volksabstimmung. ④  
他迅速地抬起头，望着站在窗边的罗德里赫。  
是的。中尉说，模模糊糊地绽开一个含义复杂的微笑，就在四月十日。 

 

——太仓促了。  
路德维希匆匆奔赴元首的府邸，听取进一步的指令。  
将这些人，还有这些人，都给我从投票中排除出去。元首在长长的名单上不断勾出名字。  
每个投票点都必须设置一个军官。选票不要放到投票箱里，而是要直接交到军官手上。明白吗？元首用黑色水笔在名单上戳着。  
但是，有的区域还没有来得及进驻军队……  
无论如何全民投票也要进行。元首强调。  
这是为了封住那些西方国家的口。有了全民公决，很快他们就会正式承认奥地利也是第三帝国的一部份。更何况——小胡子的男人啪地将水笔拍在桌上，我对罗德里赫这些天的表现非常不满意！必须用一个无可辩驳的、具有绝对合法性的结果让他彻底死心！Anschluß的宏伟大业不可动摇，不管他怎么消极抵抗也没有用！  
那可是您的祖国。路德维希默默地想。  
元首的嘴角牵扯出一丝笑容。  
必须让他亲自清点所有选票。  
让他亲眼看着，他的人民究竟对第三帝国有多么忠诚。  
路德维希沉默了短短的片刻，然后举起右手。遵命，我的元首。  
回到总部的时候，不知道为什么，他先去了趟档案处。罗德里赫不出所料地又在昏睡，但露在军用毛毯外的半边侧脸一反平常地泛着淡淡的红晕。路德维希脱下黑色皮革手套，抚上了他的前额。从指尖传来的是异常的热度。 

 

一九三八年，四月十日。  
一切都按照计划进行。公民涌向投票点，将填写好的选票直接交到军官手里。选票被成批地运往统计中心，那里，罗德里赫和众多统计人员正在等待。而路德维希也按照元首的命令，在旁边监督统计的全过程。  
他注视着罗德里赫用罕有的积极态度，将打字机敲得啪啪作响。纤长的指尖在键盘上跳跃着，仿佛在弹奏一首节奏跃动的钢琴曲。  
很快，初步统计的结果开始送到中尉面前。他扶了扶眼镜，快速地记录着。  
尽管统计中心只有单调乏味的打字机的声音，纸张被翻动的哗哗声，夹杂着来回走动的脚步声，却仿佛有一个宏大的声音，正在从这里升腾而起。  
——所谓的，人民的声音。  
同意。同意。我们同意。人民说。  
罗德里赫快速而有条不紊地工作着。看不清他在镜片下的表情。  
路德维希负责检查他工作的成果。  
当金发的年轻人正在埋头查看各个城镇的选民人数和投票率的时候，他听到罗德里赫咳了几声。起初他并没有在意，但这种咳嗽随着统计量的不断加大，变得越来越频繁。  
当罗德里赫终于咳得上气不接下气，不得不中断打字的时候，路德维希皱着眉头将手放在他的背上，轻抚着。你怎么了？  
罗德里赫摇摇头，一言不发，只是继续工作。  
他两颊上的淡淡红色，已经转变为了病态的红晕。  
入夜后，边远的数十个乡村的选票也送了过来。过于分散的投票点让统计工作量骤然加大，罗德里赫的指尖在打字机上愈加频繁地跳跃着，呼吸声也越来越粗重艰难，还混杂着间断的竭力克制的咳嗽声。  
——突然之间，啪哒的声音戛然而止。  
然后是长久的沉默。  
路德维希抬起头。  
他想他恐怕再也无法忘记这样的场景——罗德里赫攥着一张统计表格，因为高烧而微微发红的眼睛里溢满泪水，紫色眼珠就像浸泡在透明化学试剂中的水晶一般，随着液体的摇荡，流转出无机质般的光泽来。  
他已经不记得上一次看到罗德里赫流泪是什么时候。  
不，印象中，这个高傲的国家甚至不曾流过眼泪。和自己那想笑的时候就笑想哭的时候就哭的兄长不同，罗德里赫始终严格地控制着自己对情绪的表达。  
路德维希站起来，从他手里拿过那张表格，扫了一眼。  
Innervillgraten的投票结果。  
95%的选民主张奥地利应当独立。  
——那是个还未被占领的小村庄。  
我听到了。罗德里赫说。我听到了他们的声音。  
这个村庄的选民不足一百人。路德维希说。  
罗德里赫笑了一下，泪水就从脸颊上滑落下来。是啊，还不足一百人。  
统计工作仍然在忙碌地进行。  
当罗德里赫敲上最后一个句号的时候，时钟的指针正好指向二十二点。  
最终结果：99.73%的奥地利人同意德奥合并。  
罗德里赫将手从键盘上放下来，叹息了一声，然后开始剧烈地咳嗽。咳得那么厉害，让路德维希以为他大概就会这样晕过去。最后他还是气喘吁吁地停了下来，用军装的衣袖擦了擦嘴角，朝路德维希伸出手——“能扶我站起来吗？抱歉，我实在是……”  
金发的年轻人抓住他的手，将他从座位上拉起来，但他只踉跄着走了两步，就又倒了下去。路德维希赶紧接住他，却感觉到刚才抓着罗德里赫的手有些许异样。  
他抬起手，看到掌心里淋漓的鲜血。  
他忽然想起基尔伯特那天清晨转过头说的那句话。  
湮灭在发动机的轰鸣中的话。  
别让那个小少爷死了啊。 

 

四月十日的夜晚简直是场灾难。他就这么注视着那个他曾经深吻过的国家在高热中艰难地喘息着，断断续续地咯着血，蓝灰色的军装的领子、袖子早已染上了深深浅浅的血渍。而他只能站在总部那个昏暗的休息室的门口远远地看，不能接近。因为他的上司们说全民投票的结果令人非常满意，一切都很好，只要把罗德里赫隔离上几天，高热自然就会消退。  
一切都很好。他试图说服自己。 奥地利人，不，东马尔克省的人民对Anschluß充满了热忱；军队也士气高涨，随时准备为自己新的祖国献出生命；这个曾经贫穷的地区的经济形势也在不断好转，在可以预期的未来，这个行省就会变得像其他地区那般富庶而丰饶。没有什么可担忧的。  
——又一阵撕心裂肺般的咳嗽。  
他震了震，望向那靠在一张窄窄的躺椅上的中尉。后者在粗重地呼吸着，似乎用尽了全身的力气来维持这个再简单不过的动作。  
一切都很好……他悄无声息地抓紧了门框，指关节被捏得发白。  
次日，那间小休息室就不再传出什么声响了。傍晚时分，路德维希总算从繁重的公务中抽出身来去看一眼的时候，罗德里赫正歪着头，斜斜地靠在躺椅上，一只手垂了下来，衣袖上的血渍都已经凝结成了黑色。  
路德维希站在门口，只是长久地凝视着。隔离期并未结束，他仍然不被允许进入房间。  
也许这就是最后一眼了。他隐隐感觉到。  
奥地利已经，并且也将永远不复存在。  
然后他转身离开，脚步沉重。  
一切都很好。

 

基尔伯特从报纸上读到那条消息的时候，是四月十一日的清晨。  
窗外晨曦微露，“Wir sind des Geyers schwarz”的军歌正远远地传来。⑤他心情很好，读到99.73%的最终投票结果的时候更是轻快地吹了一声口哨。  
嘿，这就是民心所向。那个小少爷看到这个结果，也该醒悟过来了吧？  
他放下报纸，走到窗前，望着训练场上正在进行晨训的装甲师官兵们。  
只要有你们在。他低声说。只要有你们。  
但不知为何，总有什么不对劲的地方。非常不对劲。深夜，在棕绷床上辗转反侧地扑腾了好几十回的他最终还是爬了起来，偷偷摸摸地溜进了自己的办公室，做贼般地拨通了柏林最高军事指挥部的电话。  
听筒里传来路德维希的声音的时候，基尔伯特嗯嗯啊了半天。  
今天的天气真不错。他最终说。  
哥，现在是凌晨两点十六分。路德维希回答。  
半夜又怎么啦！半夜的天气也能不错啊。他梗着脖子回答。  
——你是想知道罗德里赫的情况吧。话筒那一头的声音渐渐低了下来。  
两分钟后，黑色的话筒被狠狠地砸回了座机上。  
基尔伯特冲出了办公室。 

 

混蛋！什么隔离令！  
六个小时后，一身尘土味的基尔伯特气势汹汹地对着路德维希吼，你以为把他丢在那里几天他自己就会变得活蹦乱跳吗！  
不会。路德维希低声回答。  
——但对他来说也许是个解脱。这句话他并没有说出来。  
基尔伯特嗤了一声，转身大步走向休息室。一脚踢开门，他闯进了这个还弥漫着血腥味的房间，径直走到躺椅前，俯下身，毫不客气地用手拍打着昏迷着的中尉的面颊。听着，软骨头小少爷！你这个给老子制造了无数麻烦的混帐！老子不许你这么窝囊就死掉！  
路德维希站在门边，望着自己的兄长。  
基尔伯特猛地抬起头。有白兰地吗？他突然问。  
——越烈的越好。  
从路德维希手中接过那瓶阿斯巴赫白兰地的时候，他深吸了口气，拿起酒瓶就咕嘟咕嘟地往嘴里灌。路德维希惊讶地抓住基尔伯特的手臂，试图阻止这种在他看来完全不可理喻的行为，但基尔伯特只是咕哝了一句什么，脸颊鼓得老高，然后就俯下身，一把揪起罗德里赫的下巴，狠狠地吻了下去。  
唇齿被毫不留情地抵开，琥珀色的白兰地顺着那个具有侵略性的吻，迅速地被推送了进去，还有一部分顺着嘴角流淌下来，给这个毫无罗曼蒂克可言的吻增添了几分情色的意味。基尔伯特将右手伸到罗德里赫的脖颈下，将他的头颅托了起来，迫使他吞咽下那些烈性的液体。  
很快罗德里赫就开始咳嗽，断断续续地喘息着，沾满陈旧血迹的手挣扎着抬起，又很快垂下，似乎想要把基尔伯特推开，但后者仍然狠狠地吻着他，用充满酒精味的唇压在他那毫无血色的双唇上，吮吸着他口腔里还残余着的，血的腥甜。  
最终他们结束了这个令双方都精疲力竭的吻。基尔伯特放开了左手，但右手仍然支撑着罗德里赫的后颈，注视着他半睁的迷茫的紫色眼睛。  
基尔伯特？中尉几乎不出声地呢喃着，声音嘶哑得厉害。  
我们多少年没有见了？该死的小少爷？基尔伯特讽刺地说道，手指摁在他苍白的颈脖上。语气中却隐隐透出点自嘲的意味。是啊，自从被废邦，已经过去多少年了呢？  
罗德里赫模模糊糊地露出一个笑容。你还活着啊……  
他艰难地试图从躺椅支起上身，基尔伯特阴沉着脸，将右手环过他的后背，让他靠在自己的臂弯里。他的目光游移着，慢慢地落在一直在旁边沉默着的路德维希身上。  
然后，那模模糊糊的笑容转为一个几乎是天真的、满怀欣喜的笑意。  
罗德里赫朝那个紧皱着眉头的金发年轻人，缓缓地伸出了手。  
“我的……神圣罗马帝国……”他呓语道。  
手骤然垂落。 

 

四月的柏林。  
一阵持续了两天的冻雨过后，春意开始悄无声息地从这座阴郁肃整的城市绽放出来。动荡的风吹拂着街头巷尾飘扬的鲜红旗帜，旗上的黑色徽记却比任何装饰都要辉煌。未来开始得以被想象。人们说，柏林是世界上最美的地方，一切皆可憧憬。此刻，他们仿佛是世界的中心。一切终将发生，而他们将随之而动。  
穿着华丽的军礼服的基尔伯特透过车窗，注视着掠过的街景，红色的瞳眸映出红色的旗帜。他不言语，只是专注地看，有如在钻研一幅大型的战略地图。忽然他说，停车。  
同样身着盛装的路德维希转过头，望着自己的兄长。  
我想我们大概还有二十分钟的时间。他笑了一下。在到达元首官邸之前。  
不等路德维希分析这二十分钟能够如何合理利用的若干种可能性，他就拽着那金发的年轻人冲出了黑色轿车，奔向柏林动物园。黑亮的皮靴轻快地敲击着地面，如同一曲波尔卡。  
这地方已经变了这么多，嘿！他叫道。我还记得它成立时的模样，那时所有动物都还是弗里德里希•威廉四世陛下捐赠的呐！他兴冲冲地跑过不同的铁笼和池子，最终停在鸟类馆前，兴奋得眼睛闪闪发光。现在却有了这么多帅气的小鸟！  
现在鸟类的品种已经将近九百种。路德维希无奈地看着他，露出一丝笑意。今年应该还会从非洲和南美洲引进十八个新品种，如果计划顺利的话。  
基尔伯特眨了眨眼睛。  
路德维希。他唤道，声调却变得柔和了起来，如在呼唤当年的那个孩子。  
还有这么多在等待着我们。拽着路德维希袖口的手在慢慢地收紧。还有这么多在前头，不是么？  
春日的阳光下，他的白发近乎透明。  
说实话，看到那个家伙的时候，我就想起，我也曾经差点撑不下去了。他突然说。  
——像那样活着还有什么意义？被人民抛弃，丧失所有土地和荣耀。  
路德维希的神色变得凝重。  
他眼前闪过这些天的情景。那位办事效率极低的中尉先生终于再也不会耽误公务了，因为他根本就无法工作了。他成天呆在接待室的壁炉前，裹着毛毯，藉着台灯的昏暗灯光读一些老掉牙的曲谱，《罗西抄本》，《瑞纳抄本》，中古时期的音乐以一种晦涩难懂的形式呈现在纸上，他就用那瘦削的手指捏着笔，将那些音符改写为现代的和弦。  
奇怪的是，尽管已经虚弱到了这般程度，他沉睡的时间却在逐渐减少。每每看到前来探望的金发年轻人，他就会抬起头，用那种模糊而又天真的笑容望着来者，却从不说话。  
活着。路德维希想。活着对于罗德里赫，对于自己的兄长，究竟意味着什么？  
Scheiße！基尔伯特忽然叫道，二十分钟要到了！  
于是他们就这么穿着繁冗的军礼服，分开熙熙攘攘的人群，奋力朝黑色轿车奔跑，勋章、绶带、流苏在胸前跳跃。基尔伯特冲过去之后，一个胖嘟嘟的小男孩突然从人群中挤了出来，蹒跚着朝路德维希伸出小手。金发年轻人不得不猛然刹住脚步，俯身捞起那个孩子。小肉球在他怀里揪着那些金色流苏，咯咯地笑，湛蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。  
“噢，路兹！”孩子的母亲跑了过来。  
请务必看管好您的孩子。路德维希赶紧把小肉球塞回去，那孩子却还拽着流苏不放，费了好大功夫才让他松手。  
当路德维希有点丧气地回到车上的时候，发现自己的哥哥已经好整以暇地坐在后座，嘴角还挂着一丝狡黠的笑容。  
路兹，多么令人怀念的名字啊。  
——够了。哥。  
你当年可要比那个小肉球更圆，我的小路兹。

 

元首的生日宴。  
托小路兹的福，他们迟到了三分钟。  
小胡子男人阴沉地盯着他们，然后开口。过来，路德维希。  
金发的年轻人遵照命令走过去，有点惊讶地看着元首伸出手，仔细地捋顺那些凌乱的流苏。——听着，我不允许任何仪容不整的行为。带着南部口音的德语嘶嘶作响，你很快就会成为欧洲，不，这世上最为辉煌的国家。你应该清楚自己的职责和地位。  
永远都不要把自己降到与那些已经不复存在的邦国同等的地位。  
基尔伯特沉默着站在他身后，一个真正的军人的站姿，脊背绷得笔直。  
当晚宴的音乐最终响起的时候，他总算松了口气。  
啤酒，奶酪，香肠。只有这一切能够让他想起以前的日子。Alas，那些好日子！  
那时候他用撞针枪硬是打下了第二帝国的江山，那时候他在欧洲大陆纵横捭阖玩着五球不落的把戏，那时候他甚至能够逼着那个高傲的小少爷在易北河的战场上低下头颅，那时候……  
他下意识地捏紧了木杯的把手。  
一些戴着红色袖标的军官开始在舞池中跳起巴伐利亚民族舞，卷起裤腿，拍掌，拍腿，然后蹦起，前拍一次脚跟，后拍一次脚跟，然后单膝跪下。他们乐此不疲地跳着这在基尔伯特看来颇为滑稽的舞蹈，呵！哈！他们欢叫着，很快就有更多人加入了他们，围成圆圈，旋转着，踏着笨拙的舞步，更糟的是他那老实的弟弟也在他们中间，严肃的脸上挂着鲜有的笑意。  
跳吧！跳吧！  
为着这个国家的重新崛起！为着伟大的Anschluß！  
而基尔伯特已经喝光了第五杯啤酒。  
一曲终了，路德维希兴冲冲地跑到自己的兄长面前。哥，不要错过了好时光！  
有啤酒的时光就是好时光！基尔伯特响亮地打了个酒嗝，朝弟弟举起酒杯——来！不干光十杯就不算我们日尔曼家的男人！  
路德维希摇摇头，一把拽起他的胳膊，把他拖进舞池。  
奏乐！金发的年轻人气势十足地吼着，“Alte Tirolienne „！⑥  
等等！基尔伯特脸色都变了。怎么偏偏选了这一首！  
这不是你家的民族舞蹈么？路德维希理直气壮地跺脚，拍手。军官们欢呼着，乱七八糟地敲着餐桌或柱子。基尔伯特的脸开始发青，他用足以吓哭两个意大利人的表情跺了两下脚，转了一圈，然后在音乐进入主旋律的时候，迅速转身，落荒而逃。 

 

齐塔琴的琴弦微妙地颤动，响板骤然打起，敲击出愉悦的节奏。  
纷繁的音符犹如这座城市的盎然春意一般，竞相绽放出来。在场的军官们愈发粗鲁地欢叫着，纷纷涌入舞池，簇拥着盛装的路德维希。  
金发的年轻人有点茫然地望着自己兄长落荒而逃的方向。  
那一刻，人群仍在围绕着他们的国家舞蹈。  
是谁始终缺席，是谁已经悄无声息地消失，又是谁的浅蓝色眼睛里，藏着一丝隐秘的阴郁。无人察觉。更无人在意。  
今夜所有辉煌皆归于第三帝国。  
路德维希，我的路德维希。几首舞曲之后，元首已经略带醉意。今日走到这一步，是如此来之不易！  
确实如此。金发的年轻人也已醉意微醺，他朝着那个不怎么起眼的小个子男人举起啤酒杯，向您致敬！我的元首！  
还记得一九二五年的情景么？元首喷着酒气说。  
怎么可能忘记。路德维希却没有把这话说出口，只是默不作声地点头。  
那个时候你衰弱得简直像一只被拔掉翎毛的火鸡。元首尖刻地嘎嘎笑道。谁又能想象得到，今天你站在我面前，荣耀、光辉、权力，皆已成为你的同义词。  
而那个时候您也落魄得像个流浪汉。路德维希嘴角漾起一丝微笑，却仍然不言语。  
只过了十三年而已，十三年而已！元首醉醺醺地使劲拍着金发年轻人的肩膀。  
——你知道献给我四十九岁生日最好的礼物是什么吗？  
路德维希谨慎地注视着他。Anschluß？  
没错。元首索性放声大笑。天晓得我有多痛恨罗德里赫！我为这一刻，已经等了多少年！  
路德维希皱了皱眉头，想起自己似乎也在某处听过相似的台词。  
元首仍然在自顾自地说着。他说起那个每日都在孜孜不倦地画画的年轻人，他说起那个年轻人的梦想，他说起那个梦想被彻底粉碎的时刻——维也纳艺术学院两度以“不适合绘画”为由拒绝他入学，他说，他将永远记得罗德里赫那冷漠的表情和挑剔的目光。  
但他始终不曾说到的是，当年他那些画作的题材，几乎都是奥地利的建筑与山水风光。那个国家的美丽容颜，曾经被一支笨拙生涩的画笔，不断地描绘着。  
他说，他宁可从未有过这样的祖国。  
于是他的祖国成为了一个不曾存在的国家。  
乐声仍在飘荡，却已由最初的热烈欢愉转为抒情。  
一个低低的女声在用中古时期的德语吟唱着，君身属我兮我身属君。⑦

 

将近破晓的时候，他疲惫地回到最高军事指挥部，心想着大概没有时间补眠了，于是直接去了办公室。刚打开门，一股浓重的酒精味扑鼻而来，那位可敬的兄长正在自己的办公桌前奋笔疾书，各种空酒瓶横七竖八滚了一地。路德维希心疼地看着自己精心收藏的好酒都变成了过去式，走到桌前，看到基尔伯特一边用左手在纸上乱七八糟地划拉着什么，一边还伸出右手去拿放在桌上的一瓶已经喝了一半的Pils。  
哥！路德维希拦住他，你要用酒精把自己灌死吗！  
呃。基尔伯特打了个酒嗝，醉眼朦胧地抬起头。你回来得正好，赶快替我想个新的论证，呃。  
论证什么？金发的年轻人一头雾水。  
一个国家存在的合理性。呃。  
老哥的批判辩证癖又发作了么。路德维希摁着前额。  
你喝得太多了，哥。  
呔！别小瞧你哥的酒量！基尔伯特气势十足地叫道，你老哥当年可是……呃！威风得很！再说……这些酒还有一半是那个混蛋小少爷喝掉的！  
等等。路德维希觉得头更疼了，你让罗德里赫喝酒了？  
是他自己要求的。呃。基尔伯特还是那副理直气壮的模样，声音却不知不觉低了几度。  
——说什么要庆祝那个不成器的孩子的生日，呃，他自己才不成器咧……连路都走不了几步，呃。  
连路都走不了几步还喝这么多？路德维希开始觉得不妙了。  
他转身就要去那间小休息室看看罗德里赫的状况，却被自己的兄长拽住了袖口。喂，先替我想出个新论证再说，不驳倒那个小少爷我可……呃！不甘心！  
他哭笑不得。  
那么，“一切价值，必将重新得到评估”，这个观点怎么样？  
——反正不管辩论的是什么，这个总会有用。他在心里暗暗嘀咕。  
基尔伯特愣了一下，忽然蹭地站起来。  
哈！我居然忘了这个！怎么说尼采也算我家的！原先醉醺醺的酒气似乎瞬间一扫而光，他精神抖擞地蹦起来，顺手抓起刚才写的那一叠乱七八糟的纸，一把揪过路德维希——我们走！ 

 

他几乎忘了自己能够变得多么犬儒主义。  
三月十三日之后，他始终保持沉默，即便开口，也只有寥寥几语。却在今夜，这本该纵舞之夜，对着那个早已被废邦的国家，倾倒出了所有话语。  
恶毒的嘲讽。刻薄的辩驳。陈述、例证、反击。  
酒精在舌尖灼烧着，身体的虚弱令他感到些微眩晕，却只是令言辞更为尖刻。  
多么讽刺。他对基尔伯特说。  
看，这就是你心爱的黑格尔所说的世界精神的载体。一个庞然的民族国家。一部高效而精准的机器。世界的精神，它曾经骑在马上穿过耶拿的街巷，而现在，它正踩在那些死去邦国的尸首之上，宣告历史的终结。  
闭嘴。基尔伯特恶狠狠地说，又拔开了一瓶红酒的瓶塞。你怎么不提伊曼努埃尔。  
哈，你的伊曼努埃尔！他笑着，举起手中的高脚杯，深红色液体在杯中摇荡着，起伏有如细腻的丝绸——那头顶星空胸怀道德律的孩子！敬他的永久和平论！也敬你，永无和平的普鲁士！  
你说起话来活像弗朗西斯那个混蛋。基尔伯特懒得再拿一个酒杯，直接对着酒瓶口咕嘟咕嘟地灌下去。简直跟老爹请来无忧宫作客的法国二流讽刺作家没什么区别。  
他却只是笑，仰头将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
——„Es soll kein für sich bestehender Staat von einem anderen Staate durch Erbung, Tausch, Kauf oder Schenkung erworben werden können. ”⑧  
可是，多好的句子。干净。简明。他说。  
基尔伯特望着他，红色的瞳眸在昏黄的灯光下灼灼发光。  
够了，罗德里赫。你以为你还活在伊曼努埃尔的时代？  
Alas，谁知道呢？他疲惫地向后靠去，整个人都陷进了软椅里，拿着高脚杯的手无力地搭在扶手上，纤长的指尖若有所思般地抚摸着杯沿。  
只有在那个时代，我们才算是真正地活着，不是么？  
“砰”地一下，基尔伯特将酒瓶砸回桌面，力度之大，让人不禁怀疑他是否要将那无辜的酒瓶敲成几爿。  
这就是我为什么这么痛恨你。该死的。  
——你就不能表现出，哪怕只是假装表现出，一点生存下去的意志？  
他想要一把抓住那瘦削得硌手的肩膀拼命摇晃，他想往那张憔悴的脸庞上狠狠地扇一耳光，他甚至想要像七年战争时候那样，毫不留情地将剑尖刺入那矜高的身躯，看着鲜血汩汩流出，那至少还是一个帝国的鲜血，足以让他兴奋战栗。  
但是他刚站起身来，就听到那个声音在低声呢喃：  
“基尔伯特……说真的，我们为什么还活着？”  
一个已经不能被称为国家的国家，存在的理由究竟是什么？  
你的存在论和辩证法，应该如何解释这个矛盾？你又怎能容忍这种毫无逻辑的存在，毫无推导的论证？  
然后对方朝着他举起空空如也的酒杯，脸上浮现出模糊的笑意。  
此刻，请递给我满斟的酒杯，亲爱的普鲁士。  
——“请将那来自莱茵河温暖的群山的葡萄酒斟满。” ⑨

 

军靴敲击着冰冷的地面，在空旷的走廊里回响。  
路德维希被自己的兄长拽着，走得有点磕磕绊绊。许多年以前，他也时常这样，被基尔伯特拉着手往前走。只是那时如此自然而然的事情，现在却变得生涩而艰难。  
他只是安静地忍耐着。基尔伯特的白发在眼前晃动着，发梢微翘，支出不羁的棱角。  
昨夜他们究竟争论了什么？  
一个国家存在的合理性？  
对他们而言，这又是怎样一个荒谬的命题？  
路德维希试图不去想象两位长辈在空空荡荡的办公室里喝着闷酒讨论那些在故纸堆里躺了几百年的哲学家们的场景。但很不幸的是，匆忙之间，他还是无意中看到了基尔伯特那潦草写就的手稿，首页赫然是柏拉图的《蒂迈欧篇》中的词句——“理念不生不灭，既不容纳他物于自身，也不会进入其他事物中；不可见不可感觉，只能为思想所把握。” ⑩  
兄长。他那可敬可亲的兄长。难道只能从两千多年前的先哲所构架的“理型世界”寻求存在的合理性？  
基尔伯特的脚步声突然中断。  
门开着。他说。  
路德维希疑惑地抬起头，越过他的肩膀，望向走廊尽头的小休息室。那扇棕木门罕见地敞开着，里头黑洞洞的。  
他皱起眉头，挣开基尔伯特拉着他的手，大步走向休息室。——果然。罗德里赫就倒在门边，脸色苍白，两颊却异常地泛红，嘴角还残留着血迹。  
又咯血了么。路德维希单膝跪下，摘下右手的黑色皮革手套。但他没有预料到的是，当他的指尖碰触到罗德里赫的前额的时候，对方突然睁开了眼睛，深紫色的眼眸在黑暗中明亮得吓人。  
是你啊。罗德里赫嘶声说，然后仿佛早已习惯如此这般，理直气壮地向他伸出沾满血渍的手。  
金发的年轻人无奈地点了点头，张开双臂把他环抱起来，朝壁炉边的躺椅走去。怀中的人突然笑了起来，头抵在他的胸前，用散发着浓重酒气的语调说，啊，路德维希，路德维希。  
嗯？年轻人应着，将他放在躺椅上，打开椅子旁边的铜质台灯，扯过厚厚的军用毛毯。  
我们昨晚都在谈论你。  
是吗。年轻人仍然耐心地应答着，用毛毯把那瘦弱的人都裹了起来，开始寻思着是不是应该再加一床毯子。他瘦得那么厉害，似乎一条毛毯已经不足以维持那点可怜的热度。  
我们说，你是世界精神的具现化呢。可惜罗德里赫似乎并不配合，硬是从裹得严严实实的毛毯里伸出一只手来，抚摸年轻人的面颊，把半凝结的血渍都蹭了上去。  
路德维希愣了一下。  
谈论这样的话题对你的身体不好。他克制地说。  
世界的精神！罗德里赫自顾自地咯咯笑着，否定之否定的最高形式！我们，旧时代的残余，都是即将被否定的事物……  
住嘴。基尔伯特的声音从门边传来。  
始终在门边沉默着的他走了过来，示意路德维希让开，然后将那叠潦草的手稿甩到罗德里赫身上。——你要的论证。  
这就是我的存在论和辩证法。这就是我的逻辑。  
还有，以后你要再在路德面前提起世界精神，大爷我不会跟你客气。  
罗德里赫慢慢地支起上身，翻看了一下他的手稿，然后笑容犹如浸了水的干花，一点点地从充满病容的面庞绽放开来。  
当法理主权论和人民主权论都已失效，当洛克和卢梭都只能沉默下来的时候，你就转而求助于古代的先哲们吗……亲爱的普鲁士？不，或者应当称为，仅仅存在于柏拉图的理型世界之中的，不生不灭的普鲁士？  
下一刻，基尔伯特就摁住了他的肩膀，凑近他的耳畔，用近乎耳语的音量，却足够凶暴的语气说——是的，是的，我们都是要被否定的事物。但在这个时代，一切价值都必须重新被评估。我们的被否定，将会化为一个至高的存在。1938年4月10日，这是一个否定的交界点，从此民族国家的界限将被超越，历史的界限也……  
但他的耳语戛然而止。罗德里赫无声地揽过他的后颈，仰起头，给了他一个吻。  
熟悉的，血的腥甜。  
理念主义万岁。那该死的家伙呢喃着，带着浓浓的醉意。  
这就是我为什么那么爱你，普鲁士。你的现实政治一到这里就转为了理念主义。哈，如此美好。  
基尔伯特直直地瞪着他。红色的瞳孔近得能够映出对方的紫色眸子。  
但我痛恨你。他无声地说。  
是呵，是呵。罗德里赫还在笑，揽着他的后颈的手却慢慢地松开了，眼神也开始变得涣散，渐渐失去焦距。也许我应该祝贺你，基尔伯特。你很快就能少一个痛恨的对象了。  
手滑落了下来。基尔伯特就这样低着头，看着对方倒回躺椅上。 

 

路德维希竭力控制着自己，不去思考他们那耳语般的对话间偶尔漏出的几个单词的含义。  
理念。民族国家。否定。爱。与恨。  
当罗德里赫重新陷入昏迷后，他甚至下意识地松了口气。  
哥。他叫道。但下一句话就梗在了喉咙里。  
基尔伯特伸出手，一把扯下了昏迷中的人的领巾。然后毫不客气地撕开那件已经洗得发旧的白衬衫，上端的三颗扣子被骤然扯落，滚落到地面。瘦削的锁骨露了出来，有着精致美好的形状。  
他用戴着黑色皮革手套的左手，掐着那人的脖子，将他从躺椅上拎起来，狠狠地吻他。与他们之前那些粘连的吻截然不同，更加像是在粗暴地啃噬，撕咬。那些写着苏格拉底与柏拉图的潦草手稿，迅速地滑了下去。  
很快双方的呼吸就都变得急促，罗德里赫的呼吸更为粗重而杂乱，还掺杂着脖子被掐住的咯咯的喉音。那是垂死者才会有的喉音。  
路德维希只是僵在原地。  
他应当上前制止，他应当制止。但不知为何，所有话语都堵在了咽喉里。  
所幸基尔伯特在罗德里赫彻底断气之前将他扔回了躺椅上。片刻之后，罗德里赫开始剧烈地咳嗽，手漫无目的地抓着，扫落了躺椅边上放置着的一叠尚未写完的乐谱，散了一地，覆盖在原先的手稿上。但他仍然没有恢复意识，只是艰难地呼吸着。  
基尔伯特深吸了一口气，坐下来，俯下身，舔噬着他嘴边已经干涸的血迹。然后一手摁着他的颈脖，一手慢慢地抓着已经被撕开一半的衬衣，向下褪去。但很显然，他遇到了点小障碍，衬衣褪到肩膀下的时候就绞缠成了一团。  
——过来，路德维希。  
他低声命令道。红色瞳眸在蒙着浅青色灯罩的铜质台灯的光线下，闪着灼灼的光彩。  
毛毯最终滑落了下来，连同着那些尚未写完的曲谱。  
年轻人浅蓝色的眼睛无声地睁大。他踟蹰着。  
过来。这是命令。  
他还是迈着生硬的步伐走了过去。  
很快他就开始诅咒自己的顺从与笨拙。当那瘦削修长的身躯完全呈现在自己面前，在昏暗灯光下泛着充满情色意味的青白色的时候，他慌乱地感觉到了下身不断升高的温度。更何况自己的兄长还就在面前，顺着耳廓，颈脖，锁骨，一路吻下来，不，与其说是吻，不如说是在毫不留情地噬咬，很快就在那苍白的躯体上留下或深或浅的红色咬痕。  
竟有着某种奇异的美感。  
而那躯体的主人仍然对此浑然不觉，直至基尔伯特噬咬到胸前，才颤抖了一下，发出一声迷迷糊糊的掺杂着痛苦与愉悦的呻吟。而路德维希几乎因为这声呻吟而彻底失去控制，直至基尔伯特伸手抓住他胸前的绶带。  
取下绶带。兄长简短地命令道。  
他手忙脚乱地扯下那条绶带，递给基尔伯特。  
把他扶起来。基尔伯特继续命令道。  
路德维希竟一时不知道应该怎么下手，于是笨拙地抓住罗德里赫的腰，将他从躺椅上拽起来。黑色皮革手套摁在苍白的肌肤上，勾勒出线条清削的腰际，使着整个躯体向后弯折起来，形成一个弧度。基尔伯特无奈地摇摇头。再向上一点。  
于是黑色皮革手套向上移动，直到腋下，这样路德维希就不得不将右膝抵在躺椅上，向前倾着身子。然后基尔伯特用右手托着罗德里赫的头，左手取下他的眼镜扔到一边，三下两下就用绶带绑上了他的眼睛。  
不应让他看到。  
——这一切。  
高潮来得比想象的更快。没有对敏感处的进一步挑逗，也没有充足的准备，基尔伯特抓着左边膝盖，而路德维希抵住了右边膝盖，颀长的右腿正好搭在金发的年轻人宽阔的肩上。注意控制速度。基尔伯特喘息着说。  
但年轻人已经顾不得这么多了。火热的分身径直冲撞进了那尚未经过充分润滑的穴孔，清瘦的腰身被高高地顶起，被绶带蒙着眼睛的人发出了嘶哑的呻吟，弓起身子，重重地落下，然后再次被顶起。混合着浊白液体的鲜血随着激烈的动作而不断流出，呻吟声也愈发尖锐而干涩。  
够了，路德。这个声音被淹没在了高潮的巨大声浪中。  
但他自己很快也投入到了这欢愉而痛苦的漩涡之中。  
三个紧紧相连的身躯。  
冰冷的铁质勋章硌着滚烫的肌肤，刻出十字的红印。 

 

阳光透过厚重的暗青色窗帘，将淡金色的光芒洒在他们身上。  
午间休息的铃声响起。  
广播里传来了戈培尔博士昨夜在元首生日宴上的演讲—— 

“……普天之下的所有不幸者，皆已成为这广大世界中的幸福之人。在我们伟大的祖国，没有一个日耳曼人希冀成为他国的子民。所有日耳曼人的梦想与期盼，皆已在元首天赐的双手之下成为现实。” 

白发的青年迷迷糊糊地咕哝了一声，听起来相当像是Scheiße，然后将怀里的人抱得更紧了一点。 

“……我们广大的人民发自内心地呐喊着：‘感谢我们的元首！’德意志的奥地利人也加入了进来，这声音迅速地在整个第三帝国的激荡，有如嘹亮的号角。……人民找到了表达他们的感激之情的方式，并为所有日耳曼血统的人民所分享。这感激之情，已不足以用言词表达，而只能付诸行动。” 

躺在他怀里的人面色苍白，眉头微蹙，黑色睫毛下似乎还覆盖着细碎的泪水。  
他抓着身旁的金发年轻人的手。抓得那么紧，几乎不能把那些瘦削的指节掰开。 

“那是属于我们的民族、我们的血脉的所有孩子们最深沉与最神圣的期盼。愿上天将我的声音，一个民族的祈祷，带往这世上所有日耳曼人所居住、生活、呼吸的每一个角落。这深切的祈祷，充满着希望，信仰，以及民族的骄傲。” 

年轻人睡得比任何时候都要沉。  
他的前额抵着自己的兄长的前额，抓着兄长怀中的那个人的手，十指交错。  
呼吸声深沉而平缓。  
即使是平日必然收听的政治宣传广播，也没能把他从梦中吵醒。 

 

去他的戈培尔。去他的民族骄傲。去他的光明未来。  
他们只有这一天。这一天而已。  
时间是一九三八年四月二十一日。  
距离第二次世界大战全面爆发，还有一年零四个月又九天。 

 

END 

 

① Gleichschaltung，意为同步政策。  
② Anschluß，德奥合并专用名词。  
③ 古德里安的装甲师。  
④ Volksabstimmung，全民投票之意。  
⑤ “我们是黑色的盖叶军队”，德国二战时期的国防军歌，但后来在党卫军中流传更广。盖叶是十六世纪为勃兰登堡王室效命的著名骑士，又称“吉贝尔城的弗罗里安•盖叶”。  
⑥ 东普鲁士省的民间舞蹈，名字却叫“蒂罗尔的老太太”（蒂罗尔省是奥地利的地盘）。  
⑦“君身属我兮我身属君”为德国现存的最早的民歌，约成于AD1200，作者已经不详。原文用中古高地德语写成，译为现代高地德语如下： 

Du bist mein,ich bin dein:  
君身属我兮我身属君,  
Du bist verschlossen  
此情君应知之深!  
in meinem Herzen:  
我今将君兮 心头锁;  
verloren ist das Schlüsselein:  
钥匙儿失落兮,  
du musst für immer drinnen sein.  
君只得永在我心头存! 

⑧ 意为：“任何一个独立自主的国家，均不得由另一个国家用继承、交换、买卖或赠送的手段收为己有”。出自康德的《论永久和平》。  
⑨ 出自荷尔德林的《漂泊者》，dasha译。 

原诗最后一段如下：  
岂独我的父母？假使挚友们尚在人世，他们也已经  
另结新交，永远不再是我的友朋。  
倘若我如同昔日一样到来，那些老人，以爱为名，  
以心发誓，而这颗心，是否还会如同昔日，依旧跳动？  
如今他们却寂然无语。就这样，时间使一些人相连又使他们  
分离。他们眼中我似乎已经死去，而我眼中他们也是如此。  
就这样我孑然一身。而你，凌驾于云端之上的，  
祖国之父啊！全能的苍穹！还有你  
大地，你光明！你们三位一体，恩威并行的，  
永生的神灵啊！你们与我的纽带从未断绝。  
从你们之中启程，我与你们一同浪迹漂泊。  
你们，喜悦的神明，我已饱经风霜，将你们带回。  
为此，请在此刻递给我，递给我满斟的酒杯，  
请将那来自莱茵河温暖的群山的葡萄酒斟满！  
让我先为众神而饮，再为纪念英雄而饮，  
再为水手，而后是你们，我至亲的人们！还有  
我的双亲与挚友！今天与明天，让我忘却  
艰辛与所有的伤悲，让我速速成为居留者！ 

⑩ 出自《蒂迈欧篇》52A。谢文郁译注版本。


End file.
